


Fix You

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing is sleeping with your co-worker, another is having your boss and your best friend/rookie/crush discovering about it.<br/>Ward wasn't aware of how hard it would be to not have Skye's constant babble surrounding him all the time. <br/>He has a long way to go before neither Skye or Coulson can forgive him, but he will do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Because justdrabbles loves to break my heart sometimes.  
> Give her some love guys!! :)

_"Take it easy on him, AC. For me. It’s taking a toll on him. I can’t stand it… He’ll know you can just forget everything. Because I can’t." Skye said. The sincerity in her eyes showed Coulson that this is what she wanted._

—

It’s been 2 weeks now. Two weeks since the two of them have known about May and Ward. It’s been 2 weeks that May and Ward have been silent, feeling the tense every time they walked in on Skye, Coulson and FitzSimmons. It’s been two weeks that Ward has barely slept. Thinking of how he can make it up to her, and to his boss. Skye and Coulson could see it.

Every morning, Ward would wake up early to make pancakes for Skye, and coffee for Coulson. Skye just gives him a thanks and a dry smile, and just say that she already had breakfast. Coulson just takes a sip once in a while. Ward had a long way to go before his boss forgives him. He knew that May and Coulson had something, but he still did what he did.

Every training, Skye refuses to take breaks. Because she knows that it will just lead to talking. And when she’s really tired during half time of their training, Coulson appears out of nowhere to call her. Skye walks to him gratefully, knowing he knows it’s what she wanted and needed. To get away from Ward. To get away from talking with him. To get away from his guilt-ridden eyes. To get away from his apologies. He broke her, and he knows it.

Sometimes she would walk into the cargo hold and see Ward punching the bag without wraps on. She could see the blood and tears dripping to the floor. She wanted to rush to him, to take care of him, but her feet won’t let her. She just talks about it with Coulson.

Sometimes she would see Ward not eating. She wanted to sit beside him, feed him. But her body won’t let her. He’s just staring at the plate, then he would walk out. She also talks about it to Coulson. She knows that Coulson could always make her feel better, and see things she couldn’t.

Sometimes she could see that he isn’t listening to Coulson when the team is in meeting. Before all of this, she would always stand beside Ward, and May and Coulson would stand together. But now, she was always standing beside Coulson, leaving him alone in one side, and May alone on the other side. And every time she would see that he was staring at her, she would just whisper something to Coulson, then she would leave the room. When she sees that Ward goes after her, she hears Coulson calling Ward to stay there. It hurts her to see that he’s struggling, but she knew that it was for the best for now.

Every once in a while in those two weeks, Skye would see him in the bar, drinking his worries and depression off. Once in a mission, he had a hungover, he almost got shot if it wasn’t for Skye who pushed him out of the way, causing her to get shot. This only made him feel guiltier of everything. He wanted to die. He wanted to bury himself six feet under because of the guilt he’s feeling. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t die knowing that Skye hasn’t forgiven him yet.

—

They were in the hospital. Waiting for her to wake up. It’s been 3 days. FitzSimmons never left her side. Simmons just sat there, weeping once in a while, clutching Skye’s limp hands, and her other hand on her partner’s lap. And every time Ward walks in to check on Skye, she would just glare at him until he leaves the room. Fitz has been beside Jemma the whole time, waiting for their friend to wake up. And every time Jemma glares at Ward until he leaves, he follows Ward outside and just apologizes for his partner’s actions. Ward doesn’t get angry, of course. He knows Simmons just cares for Skye. He knows Simmons would do everything to not hurt Skye, like he did.

He’s been sitting outside of Skye’s hospital room when a voice said, “She asked me to forgive you.”

Ward looked up to see his boss standing in front of him, worry in his eyes. “Sir?”

"She asked me to forgive you, Agent Ward. She begged for my forgiveness." He said, while pulling out a tab from his jacket, giving it to Ward. He showed him a video clip, in his office, where he was sitting in his chair when Skye walked in.

_"Take it easy on him, AC. For me. It’s taking a toll on him. I can see it, and I can’t stand it. Please. I know you can do it, AC. I feel like you’re only holding it back for me. But, please. Forgive him, and forget everything. ‘Cause when you do, he’ll be pleased. He might start eating and sleeping again once you do. He’ll know you can just forget everything." Skye said sitting in the chair across Coulson._

_"Skye?" Coulson asked, clearly amused at what she said._

_"Ward."_

_"Oh." Coulson breathes as he realizes what she was asking for._

_"I can’t.. I can’t forget what happened. I.. I want to. But I can’t bring myself to forget what he did. What they did." Skye looked down at her clasped hands on her lap._

_"Are you sure about this, Skye?"_

_"Please, AC. Show him you forgive him. Drink the coffee he makes you every morning. Smile at him whenever he enters the room. Show him you can forget everything." Skye said, finally looking up. "Because I can’t." A single tear drop rolled on her cheek. Coulson reached out his hands across his table. Skye took it gratefully._

_"I will. If this is what you want."_

_"Thanks, AC." She smiled. And left the room, wiping her tears with the back of her hand._  The screen went black.

Ward didn’t even notice he was crying, not until Coulson handed him a tissue. He took it, hesitating.

"She’s broken, Ward." Coulson said, taking a seat beside Ward. "And I can’t do anything about it. I’ve been trying, but I can’t do anything to fix her. She doesn’t sleep. When I tell her to, she just cries at my shoulder. When I let her sleep in my bed, I see her having nightmares." Coulson said, wiping his own tears with tissue. He cared for Skye. Very much. He wasn’t sure if this was because she was good for the team, or good for him. He knew Skye could bring out the best in everyone.

"I-" Ward said. But he couldn’t find the right words to say. He just put his head on his hands and leaned forward. "I broke her." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes again. Coulson put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, and said,

"She can’t forget. I’ve seen her try. She’s struggling. She sees you punching the bag with blood on your knuckles. She sees you not eating. She sees you wandering everywhere. She sees you drinking all the time. She wants to forgive you, and put it all aside. She wants to rush to your side and take care of you. But she can’t. She cares so much about you that she can remember everything you do, and everything you did. Nothing will make her forget what you did with May. The least you can do is make her forgive you. It might take time, but if anyone can make her forgive the both you, it’s you, Ward." Coulson pats his shoulder before getting up, and entering Skye’s room.

Ward just shook his head in his hands, still leaning forward with tears in his eyes. He knew they had something. He knew they had more than an SO-Rookie relationship. She offered him her shoulder when they were in the bar. She did everything in her power to comfort him through his rage. But he couldn’t take it out on her. He just had to walk into May’s room, knowing quite well that Skye would be broken once she knew. But he didn’t know that she cared for him that much. He didn’t know that she was observant at his actions. He didn’t know that his actions these past two weeks were the cause of her miserableness. If he knew, then he would have stopped it. He would have done anything just to make Skye feel better again. He would have done anything for her.

As if on cue, May walked down the hall. “I’m sorry.” She said, while taking a seat beside him. “I saw the clip. I’m sorry. For everything. I didn’t mean to get in the way of the relationship you had with her.” The usually stoic agent also had tears in her eyes when Ward looked up. He could see the regret and sincerity in her eyes. He just offered her a tissue and a dry smile in return. When she wiped her tears, she got up and went to Skye’s room.

After another two days, when Ward was seating outside of Skye’s hospital room, Simmons peeped out and said “She’s awake, Ward.”

He looked up to see Simmons wiping her tears. He could see that it was tears of joy. They had been in the hospital for 5 days, waiting for her to wake up. He was shocked that Simmons told him she was awake. It’s been 5 days of her death glares every time Ward walked in Skye’s room. But he was grateful. He was grateful that Simmons knew that he was worried sick about Skye.

"Just give us a few more minutes. Sir and Agent May are still talking with her. And if you don’t mind, Fitz and I wanted to talk to her after. And after that, we’ll leave you two alone to have your talk." she said. Simmons flashed a smile before entering Skye’s room again, leaving Ward in his seat outside the room.

After 5 minutes, he saw Coulson and May get out of Skye’s room. He saw that May was crying, but she was smiling. He knew that Skye had forgiven her already. After another 5 minutes, FitzSimmons left her room, too. It was his time to talk to her.

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was nervous. He’s never been nervous like this his whole life. He was nervous because what if Skye couldn’t forgive him. What if Skye doesn’t want to see him, doesn’t want to talk to him anymore. He couldn’t imagine his life without Skye. He couldn’t bear the thought of being in the same room as her, but she can’t even look at him.

Before he enter the room, he looked back at his team. Simmons had her head on Fitz’ shoulder, while his arms were around her waist. Simmons gave him a real genuine smile, Fitz gave him a thumbs up. Coulson and May were holding hands, and both gave him a nod.

He entered her room, slowly peeking inside before closing the door. He froze once inside the room. There she was. She was sitting on her bed, which was obviously too big for her, as she was petite. She was in a hospital gown. She had an IV to her. She was pale. But she was the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. She was smiling at him when he entered the room. She patted the side of the bed, motioning him to sit down.

"Hey. How are you?" She said, smiling at him. He didn’t know how to answer her question. He just wrapped his arms around Skye and cried on her shoulder. When she tensed up, he thought that she would pull away, but he felt her arms around his waist, hugging him. Her hand rubbing his back soothingly. "It’s okay, Ward. I’m fine now. I’m all good now." She whispered against his ear when he couldn’t stop crying.

When he pulled away, he could see that she was crying, too. He reached out for some tissue, and wiped her cheeks. He held both of her hands in his, and said “How are you?” He couldn’t help smiling at her. She was so beautiful despite her red swollen eyes.

"I asked you first, SO." She giggled. He chuckled. He knew that there were a lot of things about Skye that he didn’t know. But one thing’s for sure, he knew that she would always be the little, bubbly, fun and sarcastic rookie. His rookie.

"I’m fine, Rookie. How about you?" He answered, lifting one of his hands from hers, and stroke her cheek. She leaned in to his touch before answering, "I’m fine, too, Ward. I’m better than fine." She smiled. He couldn’t help it anymore. She was so beautiful. And now her smiles just added to that. He leaned forward to her, stopping just an inch away from her face, waiting if she would pull away. But she didn’t, and he knew it was his go signal. He kissed her passionately. His right hand cupping her face, his left arm around her waist. Her arms around his waist. He kissed her very passionately, his head started spinning. He saw fireworks when he deepened his kiss. They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. They pulled away when they needed air, but they still held each other, foreheads touching. Skye saw a tear roll off his eyes and pulled away.

"What’s wrong, Grant?" She asked, wiping his tears with her fingers. He put his hand over hers that was resting on his cheek. "I’m so sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered, more tears coming off from his eyes. Skye just pulled him again, and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist just as tightly and cried his eyes off on her shoulder. Her hand was rubbing his back, as her other hand was rubbing the back of his head. "It’s okay, Grant." "Everything’s fine." "Stop crying, please." She comforted him with her words, but he kept sobbing.

When they pulled away once again, he stared into her brown eyes and pleaded, “Please. Just give me one more chance to make it right.” He cupped her face between his hands. “I can’t lose you, Skye. I can’t.” Another tear rolled of his cheek.

She kissed his cheek where the tears where rolling. “It’s alright, Grant. Everything’s fine. You won’t lose me.” She kissed his lips again for reassurance. He kissed her back.

He knew she didn’t want to talk about it. He knew it would take her time to forgive him. He knew she would never forget. He knew he had a long way to go for things to go back the way it was. But if this was the only way for her to stay in his life, and for him to not lose her, then he would give up all his time just to be forgiven.

 


End file.
